


To have and to hold

by captaincupcakekey



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Kidnapped Will Graham, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, but it's legal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincupcakekey/pseuds/captaincupcakekey
Summary: Honestly this is to see if anyone is interested in this AU.  This is only the first page.  I am finishing up the first Chapter and will post it asap if people are interested.Hannibal is an Alpha he wants Will to be his Omega.  He goes through all the legal requirements to obtain him.**Second Chapter hopefully to be posted Wendsday evening 2/28 in America. It has been fighting me but I have it mostly figured out.**





	1. Chapter 1

To legally obtain an Omega there is a lot of paperwork, and waiting. First of all Hannibal needed to contact his embassy and declare his intent with his government. They helped him declare to the US government. Once both had granted him permission the next step was talking to the Omega's Alpha parent... a step that he did not have to complete since Will's father had passed years ago. There were just two remaining hurdles... Jack Crawford and Will himself. The first time that he had gone to Jack to discuss Will's leave of absence he had thrown the doctor out of his office, refusing to have the conversation. It took Alana intervening on his behalf to make the stubborn Beta male to listen to him.

“Jack, Hannibal has already gone through the other steps... he has finished the construction...”

“Then he should have discussed this with me before. I would have told him not to bother since I can't allow Will the time off required.” Jack stubbornly grumbled. Will could not have the time off, not when there were so many killers out there needing to be caught.

“Hannibal doen't need your premission he has both governments approval.” Alana said pointedly. “If you refuse he can have you arrested Jack. Legally in the eyes of the law Will already belongs to him.”

“And you arn't against that? Last I checked you wanted Will to be left alone.”

“Normally I would be against Will's free will being taken away, but Hannibal isn't like that. Yes he will go through the traditional claiming method but in the end he will be what is best for Will. A strong Alpha to guide him. I dont see a problem with it. In fact this might save Will from breaking.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jack, because of you demanding his presence at these horrendous scenes Will is constantly seeing the worst of humanity. Then he puts himself in danger trying to catch these criminals, even being threatened by them, some he has been forced to kill himself.” Alana sighed and gently shook her head trying to clear the mental picture of Will being held at gun point. “Then he goes home to a pack of dogs, which is clearly a replacement for a family, where he often drinks alone.”

“You make it sound like will is a china vase.”

“Jack, Will is fracturing. There are chips and crackes all over him, how much longer do you think he will be able to hold water without the proper care? Maybe, just maybe Hannibal can be the gold that fills the cracks and chips making Will stronger.”

“Or he might be the Alpha that breaks Will for good.”

“Don't pretend that your reluctance is for anything other than yourself. Will is an Omega he shouldn't be in the field as it is, and you working him this hard will break him! Hannibal is doing what any self respecting Alpha or Beta would do and protecting the Omega he cares for.”

“Are you saying I dont care?”

“I'm saying that you see the victims of everyone else but yourself. If anything happens to Will, it will be your fault. You will be the reason Will Graham dies!”

Two hours later Hannibal was informed that Will's absence was approved.


	2. Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Alana save Will from himself and Jack... and Will is collected.

* * *

Nesting and Heat suites were pivitol to collecting an Omega. There could be no mistakes. An Alpha had to prove that they could provide. The rooms had to be perfect. Hannibal had wanted to be the only person to ever enter the room before his Omega, but even he had to admit he wasn't qualified for everything. He hired the best contracters, they all used scent canceling soaps and wore scent blockers. Their work was perfect, the new suite had everything top of the line. Heated padded floors, hidden adjustable lights, a wonderful bathroom, the largest and softest matress recessed into the floor. The suite was made in the very center of the top floor it would keep Will safe from any outside influence and it would make it immensly more difficult for Will to escape.

The Traditional way to gain an Omega was for the Alpha to capture the Omega. In the not so distant past the Alpha would literally take the Omega from the streets, or their homes. The Alpha would then keep the Omega in their homes in a sercure room until they succumed to their heat. Then all the Alpha had to do was breed and claim them.

While he had the intention of holding Will in this very suite he would do everything to make his future mate happy. Will's life had never been good enough. First his mother had left him, then his father had spent more time at the bottom of a bottle than with his son. It didn't help that his job was to put himself in the minds of killers, a job that was very quickly posioning his mind. A job that Hannibal would save Will from. He was bound and determined to breed Will on their very first heat together and once Will is pupped, then Hannibal would have every right to stop Will from returning to the field. There would be nothing that Jack could do... if he attempted to bring Will back into the field without Hannibal's concent then Jack could be arrested. 

Omegas were made to be protected, and there is nothing that Jack could say that would make Hannibal change his mind. Will's mind was a precious thing, his empathy a gift, and Hannibal was determined to safe guard them both.

* * *

Tradition dictates that an Alpha ready to trap their Omega must hunt down the meat for their first meal together... In this day and age Alphas and Omegas share meals frequently, dating is not mandatory but many use it as a way to see if they are indeed well matched. Hannibal knew there was no question that Will was the only Omega for him. 

To honor their Omega, the Alpha had to hunt the most dangerous animal they could defeat... His Uncle had hunted down a lion, his father had hunted a three different bears. Hannibal knew his most dangerous hunt will be when he takes out Jack, but he knew he couldn't afford the risk yet. He needed Will to be completely his before he could hunt down the other man. So instead he hunted down an Officer who had insulted Will at the last crime scene they were both at. Officer Petty had declaired that the only place an Omega should be was on their knees infront of an Alpha.

Will and Hannibal had been the only ones within hearing range of the pig headed Alpha, and while Will was willing to let it rool off his back like water Hannibal had put the other man's information in a special room in his mentle palace. Anyone who dares insult his mate will suffer the consequences.

Officer Petty was a large man, well over six feet of Alpha. He isn't a purebred like Hannibal, but he makes up for that by spending almost his entire off duty time at the gym. Trailing him for a week Hannibal learned his habbits, his schedule and most importantly his weaknesses. Jason Petty lived alone, no family or close friends to speak of. His fellow officers didn't care for him, for the most part. There of course are some officers who believe along the same way he dose... and since his is the biggest and loudest they tend to flock around him while on duty. 

After a week of following this pig around Hannibal was ready. He suited up and waited in the Alpha's house. While he was waiting he rearranged the furniture, not much but just enough to make his prey stumble around in the dark, then after he was done he killed the breakers. It would apprear like a normal, Officer Petty had already received notices of shut off. All Hannibal had to now was wait.

* * * 

They had been working on a case, someone had been butchering Omega and taking their reporductive organs. The organs had not been surgically removed, instead they were brutally ripped from their bodies. Despite the savagery behind it some had linked it to the Chesapeak Ripper. Will knew without seeing a single crimescene that this was not the Ripper. The Ripper always took his trophies from his living victims, these vistims had died before their organs were removed.

Since there had been a link, however unlikely, Jack had bullied the team working on it to give it to him since he was in charge of anything pertaining to the Ripper. So now because Jack was an obcessed bastard they were working this case along with three others all within three weeks. They were stretched thin. Will had been dragged to so many crime scenes that he hadn't been able to teach a single class. He had tried to explain to Jack that it was important that he be allowed to teach, but once again he was steam rolled over and his request had been denied.

They had been so busy that Will had been forced to cancel his last two appointments with Hannibal, the Alpha had been understanding but disappointed. 

Will was staring at the crime scene photos again, trying to see anything that he had missed the last hundred times. He desperetly needed to sleep, he had been forced to bunk up at head quarters with the rest of the team and he had been able to sleep about three hours a night. His Omega instincts were on edge all the time. Hannibal had been a life saver collecting his dogs and careing for them while Will had been unable to.

It was nearing seven in the evening when his phone rang. A quick glance showed him Hannibal's name. He sighed in relief he could use a small break. “Hello Doctor Lecter.”

“Hello Will. I am calling to check on you.”

“We're no where near to catching this guy... he murdered three Omegas in a quick sucession, all the same end result but we weren't told until the second one. I've seen one scene and it was rather empty... Jack is starting to foam at the mouth.”

Hannibal hummed softly. “That is not what I was calling about Will. Please tell me how you are doing. When have you last slept, and for how long? What have you eaten today? And how are you dealing with all this stress?”

Oh. Will wasn't used to this. No one had really cared about him since his father had passed, and even then his father had been drunk more often than not. The only other person who seemed to give a damn about him was Alana... who hadn't been around for a little while... he assumed she was just as busy as they were but now that he thought about it Jack had probably forbidden her to come and check on them... or him more spefically.

“Will are you still there?”

“Yes, yes sorry I got lost for a second.”

“It's quite alright. Please tell me about your wellbeing.”

Will sighed. “Honestly I'm about to drop. I haven't slept well in ages. Too many people around, no dogs to comfort me... that sort of thing.”

Hannibal hummed again and Will had the unmistakeable feeling that he had dissapointed the other man. “Will you must remember that you need to take care of yourself first and foremost. Have you eaten recently?”

“Not really... I had a bad of chips and a candy bar from the vending machine for lunch.”

“That is not a balanced meal, there are not enough nutrients to help you... I will make you dinner. I will pick you up and drive you here, I dont trust you behind the wheel of a vehicle on such little sleep.”

Will wouldn't lie about how as soon as he was offered Hannibal's cooking his mouth watered. He was starving and the other man could put many chefs to shame. “I appreciate the offer, but there is no way that Jack will allow it. I have to be ready at any moment incase we get a break on the Butcher's case.”

“Will you are exhauseted. You need a proper nights sleep, which I can provide you with. You are in need of real food, which I can also provide you with. I am currently the only person who can provide you access to your pack. Will I will not take no for an answer. This is for your own good.”

“Jack will never allow it.”

“Leave Jack to me. Just say yes, and be ready to leave in an hour.”

“Yes.” That one word was filled with a desperation that Will hadn't even known he was feeling. He could almost hear the Alpha's smile of the other end of the line. He quickly continued to throw off how much he needed Hannibal's help. “Unless a call comes in before that.”

“I am on my way.”

The Alpha hung up. It wasn't even two seconds later that the phone in Jack's office began to ring. Will was far enough away that he couldn't hear what Jack was shouting, but he could hear the tone... and he was not happy. For one brief second their eyes locked, and Will quickly tore his away from the irate man. Before Jack could even get off the phone Alana stormed in. Her eyes landed on Will before locking on the man in the office. Her heels made sharp clicking noises as she made her way between the desks and temporary cots. As she threw open the door Will could hear Jack yelling that Hannibal hadn't needed to call in backup.

“Clearly thats not true since I can see that Will hasn't left here in a week!”

The door closed blocking off the words but not the tones. Beverly left the morgue and came over to sit on the edge of Will's desk. “Wanna know a secret?”

Will looked up at her for a second before he nodded. “Hannibal didn't call Doctor Bloom. I did.”

“Jack is going to kill you.”

“She is in charge of all the Omega's health here at the FBI... She is just looking out for you... I don't know how Jack gets away with what he does, no other Omega would be put under the stress that you are.”

“I'm just lucky I guess.”

Suddenly the door to Jack's office opened again and Alana came back out. “I will not allow this to continue Jack! I will go above you if I have to.” She stormed her way to his desk and quickly tried to change her tone so she didn't sound so annoyed. “Collect what you need for tonight... Beverly can pack the rest of it and I will personally deliver it to you later. Right now I need to get you out of this environment. Beverly can you please tell the others that once you have your stuff collected you are all going home tonight and I don't want any of you back her tomorrow. If a call comes in another team can handle it.”

“Sure thing doc!” 

Will held up a small travel case. “I always keep everything packed... just in case.”

Alana smiled ruefully at him before taking hold of his arm as gently as she could. That act mad a flash of annoyance race through his mind... but he couldn't tell if it was hers or his. “Come on Will, lets get you upstairs.”

“Hannibal is on his way for me.” He has no idea why he said that. It was far too close to an Omega's preening. Omeagas preen when they are particually proud of themselves, their mates or their pups. The fact that it sounded like he was proud of himself really unnearved him just a little.

Alana smiled at him softly. “That is so wonderful Will. I am glad that you have someone that you can trust.” The way she said it made Will feel guilty all of a sudden. He opened his mouth to say something but she waved him off. “The only reason I took this job was to protect you Will, and I haven't done a very good job. Just promise me that if something comes up and you need help that you will contact me or Hannibal. We only want what is best for you.”

He looked her in the eyes seeing how ernest she was, he could only say one thing. “I promise.”

* * *

Hannibal looked over into his passanger seat and smiled at seeing Will sleeping softly. His entire face was relaxed and he looked younger. The younger man had fallen asleep before they had even gotten on the beltway and that made Hannibal feel powerful. Yes it was probably because he was exhausted and needed the sleep desperatley, but Hannibal knew that Will had to trust him a great deal to be able to sleep in his presence. He slowed his driving allowing the gentle purr of the bentley to keep Will asleep. It took over an hour to make it to his home in Baltimore. He pulled up into the garage and shut off the car. As soon as he shut off the car Will sat straight up, looking around surprised. 

“Calm down Will, you're safe. We just arrived. If you would like to visit with your dogs they are in the back yard. If you would prefer to relax then you can lay down in the guest room or in the lounge.”

“I would love to see the dogs.”

Hannibal was able to watch the reunion between Master and pack, it would normally be something he considered disgusting with all the hair and salivia... but he had been granted temporary masterhood over the beasts and he had developed a blind spot with these particular dogs. After he had been greated by all of the dogs, Will investigated the kenel that Hannibal had built. Much to the Alpha's amusement the Omega crawled into one of the openings. Nothing but the best for his future mate, that included caring for his pets. The inside of the kenel was far better that would be expected. There were several beds inside and he had made sure that it would be temperature controlled. There were automatic water dispensers and though it wasn't currently in use there were automatic feeders, so when Will was in heat neither of them would have to leave the nest and the pack would be taken care of.

While he was keeping an eye on Will he cooked dinner. He had done all of the prep work before calling Will for he knew that the Omega would be exhausted, all that was left was the cooking. Tonight's dinner was remarkible simple compared to what he would normally make, however; he was well aware of how exhausted the Omega must be. All of the foods he had prepared were favorites of his future mate, he had leaned about them slowly over their friendship. It was simbolic that his last meal as a single Omega was the first meal his father made for him after he presented. Only Wil's father had used beef while Hannibal's was the meat he had hunted for his darling. Hannibal had decided it would be a wonderful metaphore. A circle, like a wedding ring or a bonding mark.

Hannibal hadn't gone all out like he normally would, all of the recipes were simple and hardly up to his reputation, however; this wasn't about him. This night was about his mate, Will had grown up poor with only his father to care for him. Hannibal had a pressing need to prove to Will that he could and would provide, that he was strong enough to protect him and their future children, that there was no one else for the Omega. This meal would prove that he knew his mate and that he had taken everything into consideration.

* * *

It was the little things that meant the most. While Will was waiting for Hannibal to finish dinner he was able to investigate the kennel that Hannibal had produced for his dogs, was able to feed them an act so mundane it had soothed his mind... and he had even been the center of a puppy-pile. It was harder to extract himself from them then he had assumed... but he needed to attempt to not drag dog hair into Hannibal's impecable house.

After getting as much of the hair off as he could he entered the house through the dining room. “Perfect timing Will. Dinner is ready.” Hannibal was setting down two salads that looked so fresh and light. Will could honestly say he never had his mouth water over a salad before.

“That looks wonderful, thank you.”

* * *

Hannibal returned to the kitchen for a moment after setting the salads down. When he returned he was surprised that Will was waiting for him. “Will, please eat do not wait for me.”

“It's rude to start eating without the host.”

Will's show of good manners made a warm tingle rush through his veins. It was true that he hunted those who showed a complete lack of manners or failed to be anything other than the mindless sheep that is odern humanity. While he did hold everyone to a strict standard he would never assume to force Will to the same. Will wasn't like the rest, he was special and needed to be with an Alpha who could see that. “Please there is no need to wait on me, please begin.”

Will really wished that he had been strong enough to eat slowly like he normally did when he was in Hannibal's presence , but as soon as the first bite of salad passed his lips his strengh failed him and he began inhaling his salad. He was well mannered enough to swallow his food before saying , “This is delicious.”

“Thank you Will. The trick to any recipe with heart is to have the freshest ingredients.”

Will speared the last piece of meat on his plate before brining it up to inspect. “So this is heart?” Will inspected it for another second before bringing it to his lips. “It really is delicious.”

“Beef heart is especially high in B-12 and protien. I thought that because of your extended lack of proper nutrition it was very important to provide you with a delicious and hearty meal.” Hannibal also speared a piece of heart and popped it into his mouth. “Let me retieve out main course.”

Hannibal retreated to the kitchen and pulled the food steak and potatoes from the warming oven leaving the last pan within to keep it warm. He plated the mashed potatos first and then the steaks leaning against the potatos. Finally he topped the steak with a sweet bourbon sauce. He had added a little chili flakes to give the sauce a little heat. Hannibal smiled as he brought the plates into the dining room. His darling Omega had all but licked his salad plate clean, and if Hannibal wasn't mistaken Will had also taken some of his salad.

“Please forgive the delay Will I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.”

The Omega's head quickly swung to where he was standing. “That smells like my father's sauce!”

“I'm not sure I have never had it, but from what you once told me I researched online and was able to find this. I do hope it is satisfactory.”

He stood to Will's left and placed his plate down. “Steak and mashed potatoes?” Will's smile was blinding.

“You once told me that this was your favorite meal.” Hannibal sat once more across from the Omega. He glanced at his discarded salad plate and from this angle he could see that some was missing, his poor Omega, from now on he would make sure that Will was never left hungry again. “Please. Tell me what you think.”

Will cut a bit sized portion than swept it through the sauce. He met Hannibal's eyes before bringing it to his mouth. “This is amazing... did you actually bring ketchup into your house?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the other man. “I know how to make this sauce, did you actually bring ketchup into your kitchen?”

“Yes, I did.”

Will couldn't help his laughter. “You actually brought in premade condoments?” Will's good humor at his expence was contagous even Hannibal chuckled along. Will kept eating, with each bite Hannibal felt his Alpha relax. His chosen Omega was eating meat from his kill, his chosen Omega was in his home, His chosen would soon wear his mark and become gravid with their pups. “Thank you Hannibal. This means a lot to me.”

Hannibal could feel that Will was being sincere. “You're very welcome Will.”

They finished their dinner with light banter and as Will became more and more full he started to slow. Hannibal knew that there was a very small chance that Will would remain awake through his dessert. The biscuits would be fine overnight, the ice cream would be fine in the freezer and the peaches would be even better tomorrow. 

“I can tell how tired you are Will. If you are finished with dinner let me show you where you will be staying.”

“Sure let me help you with the dishes.”

“There is no need for that. I appreciate the offer, however; you are in need of sleep and I will not be the one keeping you from it. I am more than capable to wash and dry these dishes on my own.” The two men stood from the table, Will tripped on the first step because he yawned so hard his eyes closed. “Allow me to help you upstairs.”

Hannibal placed his hand on the small of Will's back and gently guided him to the second floor. On their trip up the stairs alone Will yawned two more times. “Here it is. The door on the right leads to the bathroom and if you need any extra towels or blankets they will be behind the door on the left.”

Hannibal opened the door to the guest room allowed Will to enter the room. “Thank you again Hannibal.”

“Please Will, it has been my absolute pleasure. If you find you need anything during the night don't hesitate to call out for me. I will see you in the morning.”

Will smiled and closed the door too tired to notice that there was no door handle on the inside. Hannibal could not restrain the full smile the split across his face. Will now belonged to him and there was no force on this earth that could take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter decided it wanted to go a completely different way than what I was expecting. I finally got most of it how I wanted, except Jack came out as a bigger asshole than I had planned for. Hope you guys liked it. If there are any mistakes I will fix them in the next couple of days. 
> 
> I hope that this chapter answers some of your questions. Yes Hannibal is the Ripper and yes he is a cannibal. The Non-con/Dub-con is because Omegas are semi property. Will is also a stubborn cuss and isn't willing to accept what is actually "good" for him. Hannibal is rather fond of Will's dogs and he is more than aware the best way to get to Will's heart is to be good to the dogs.
> 
> In my personal life I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that due to an accident at work I have limited movement in my right hand so everything has taken twice as long as normal. The good news is that brother and his wife just had a baby girl and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
